


Meeting the Atthaphans

by olails



Series: part of my twitter series. [1]
Category: Babiis
Genre: Fluff, Intense, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olails/pseuds/olails
Summary: "I am not ignorant from what happened between your kuya and my son Singto""sorry po."
Relationships: Mean Phiravich Attachitsataporn/Plan Rathavit Kijworaluk, Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat, Zee Pruk Panich/Saint Suppapong Udomkaewkanjana, joss way-ar/singto prachaya
Series: part of my twitter series. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785718
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Meeting the Atthaphans

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy!

_♪ Too many joy rides in daddy’s jaguar_

_Too many white lies and white lines_

_Super rich kids with nothing but loose ends ♪_

Off listening to _frank ocean_ when he is nervous is never new to Arm, ever since they were fifteen years old _frank ocean_ na talaga ang pinapakinggan ni Off kung hindi OPM he’ll choose _frank ocean_. No personal meanings or deep meaning involve he just like how _frank ocean_ beats is so calming. Gustong-gusto tumawa ng malakas ngayon ni Arm, he’s always like _that_ he often laughs in every serious situation. Well, seeing his younger brother being in state of nervousness is kind of new and serious to him.

Arm tried to ignore the current situation and pulled out his phone to entertain himself. Minutes of checking his phone, nothing happens. Nakatulala parin si Off sa bintana, fidgeting his fingers and gulping every single minute. The older sighs and gently pats his brother’s shoulder.

“Huy, sabi ko sayo ‘wag ka laging nag ka-kape e. Look at yourself, you look deadass and obviously nervous”

Off sighs and took his phone to change the music into another _frank ocean_ song. Arm again pats his shoulder and nods.

“‘Wag kana kabahan. I mean I know it’s inevitable because its your first time, pero trust me nervousness won’t take you anywhere. Kaya please lang shake it Off, frank ocean isn’t my style kaya please. palitan mo naman” Arm tried his best to console his younger brother by giving a sudden joke, and it is effective. Because Off change his music into k-music. A win for our best boy Arm na kanina pa nag iintay ng All about you by Taeyeon na naging favorite niya dahil sa _hotel del luna._

“Ayan, mag ready ka nalang na ma-meet buong angkan ni Gun” he teases, Off just rolled his eyes and playfully hit Arm’s shoulder. “So helpful, sabi ko na at hinihintay mo lang palitan ko yung kanta”

Arm just ignore what Off is saying because he is already _into it._

On the good note, thanks to Arm dahil kahit pa-paano ay naibsan naman ang kabado nating bida.

_Twenty minutes have passed and the w/aze navigator already spoke._

**_“You have arrived at your destination”_ **

Out of nowhere Arm also felt what Off’s feeling earlier. They both look at each other shocked, Arm immediately shook it Off at ibinalin nalang ang tingin sa mala 2020 Modern Mediterranean house na bukod tangi sa subdivision na kinatatayuan nila. Parking lot is nowhere to be found so their driver decided to park their car sa subdivision’s parking place. Their driver was about to leave when Off yelled.

“Hold up! May kukununin ako” fortunately hindi pa nakakalayo yung driver nila. Off jog a little bit and went to their car’s trunk to get his presents. Off closed the trunk and tap their car signalizing that their driver now can go.

“Huy bilisan mo!” sigaw naman ni Arm na ngayon ay nag iintay na sakaniya.

Atthaphan’s house is the only house from their subdivision who’s gateless. Ang unang bumungad sakanila ay ang mga high-end luxury cars. Though kaya nilang bilhin but they choose not to.

While making their way they meet Singto, who’s actually waiting for them.

“Ang tagal niyo naman” the older Atthaphan whines.

“Huy kuya simba hindi pa kami late ah, we are thirty minutes early pa nga” Arm exclaims, Off and Singto just laugh.

“Tara, pasok na kayo let me guide you two” Singto invites and lead their way.

As they entered the ~~house~~ a Mediterranian mansion rather, Off’s eyes are also roaming around. He’s not-gonna-lie. As a civil Engineering student, he loves the structure and the color contrasts.

_Pinag isipan, as one ang pag-kakagawa. Sana maayos nagka-usap ang Architect at Engineer nito._ He thought and smiles…yes, an Minside joke.

Anyway, Off is wearing his _saint l/aurent_ cream colored suit under with a white button down. A perfect combination to his skin tone and his body structure. Partnered with his chanel gold-ish sling bag. And lastly a ber/luti brown shoes.

While Singto is guiding their two visitor he noticed the high-end outfits of them and what’s more eye catching is Off’s two huge flower bouquet and a champagne.

“You two really looks so expensive today” he praises in amusement and nods

“at ikaw naman Off, daming alay ah” he teases, causing the Mariano sibs burst into laughter.

“baka madaan sa alay” Its Arm’s turn to tease, earning an eye roll from his younger sibling.

The teases and chitchat continues as Singto showed them the wall of their family portraits. Gun’s baby photos, Singto’s and their parent’s.

Off has this urge to take a picture of baby Gun photos, but he chooses not too dahil…

_Nakakahiya, mamaya nalang._

Pag tapos ng medyo mahabang lakaran, they end up sa dining area.

“Guys, i’ll leave you two here muna ha? I need to go; I also have visitor e. Pero I’ll call Gun and mama to assist you two” paalam ni Singto.

Off and Arm nods and gave him a thumbs up. Singto was about to leave when Arm again pulled out a gag.

“Bait mo pala kapag nandito sainyo”

“That’s the least thing I can do for you two” Singto ride a good gag that made them both in freeze.

“Joke! Off you can put your things sa table” Singto again jokes and bid a goodbye. At dahil nahihirapan na si Off sa dala niya minabuti niyang sundin si Simba at ipinatong ang mga nabili niyang presents last minute.

Two flower bouquet for Gun and his Mama and ~~moët~~ ~~et chandon~~ a french champagne na nabili niya rin last minute.

Off again started to roam his eyes, seeing a huge room beside the dining area. _it is a entertainment room the wall is quite thick looks like a soundproof room_ , he thinks. he also saw a group of same age as them _he guessed,_ chatting while holding their beers on the backyard.

After a couple of minutes and observation have passed.

“Hi!!” greetings from a not-so-look middle aged woman na galing sa backyard. She is blonde and long haired instead of wearing a eye glass she’s wearing a brown eye lens. Together with his classic white with a touch of black cha/nel dress. After giving Off a greeting, people from their sala also caught the attention and wave to the women in front of him.

Bumaling ulit ang atensyon ng babae sa kanilang dalawang mag kapatid at muling ngumiti…

“You must be Off” the women stated it in a very calming tune, Off smiles and was about to stood up when…

“Mama!” Gun yelled from behind. Off is in the middle of mental breakdown he doesn’t know what to say and what to react. The only thing that keeps running through his mind is.

**_HALA MAMA NI GUN…._ **

****

Pero mukhang bata, pero hawig niya. He yelled at himself he doesn’t know what to do kahit na nag practice na siya buong gabi sa harap ng salamin kung paano at ano ang sasabihin niya.

On the other hand, Gun went beside with his mom who’s currently in front of his bal.

“Mama, si Off. Off si mama”

Off renewed himself and smiles. “Good evening, Mrs. Atthaphan” he was about to extend his Arms para mag mano, but Gun’s mom insisted.

“Hey, do I look like I’m already old?” she jokes. Napangiti nalang si Off at napakamot nalang sa kaniyang Leeg.

“Come here just give me beso instead” sumunod nama si Off at nag quick beso with Mrs. Atthaphan

“And please, drop the formalities with “MISIS” things. You can call me Tita” A

The level of comfort of that sentence makes Off’s heart want to jump from its location. He smiles and nod. Gun’s mom also gives him a smile.

“I heard you are the one who took care of him sa Batangas nung nalasing ang anak ko?” she opens it up and Off nods. “Mama! San mo naman nalaman yan” Gun whines.

“Kay Siah and Kuya mo, they are on my room right now nag ku-kwentuhan, anyway it was nice to meet you Off, thank you for taking care of my bunso”

Off again give her a wArm smile “Wala po ‘yun, siya nga po pala this is my brother, my kuya. He is Arm Mariano a CEO of his own clothing brand from NYC he is here for 2-month vacation” he introduces Arm and Arm gladly made beso with Mrs. Atthapan.

“Nice, family huh. Nice to meet you too Mr. Arm I also hope to see you when we are moving to NYC. Please tour us around”

Arm chuckles and nods. “sure, it’s a pleasure”

Mrs. Atthaphan is now bidding a goodbye, pero bago pa makaalis ay ibinigay n ani Off ang munting regalo para sakaniya..

“Thanks for the flower hijo, nice taste” Mrs. Atthaphan praises the bouquet of white roses and finally bid a goodbye.

On the other note, Gun clings to Off by snaking his Arms around Off’s waist. Agad naman itong napansin ni Arm at hinampas ang dalawang nakababatang kasama.

“Wag sa harapan ko oh, pasintabi naman kayo” Off and Gun burst into laughter and sits beside each other.

Off mesmerizing Gun’s outfit, they are actually the same theme, cream suit and white sLeeve. But it's from gu/cci. He smiles and gave Gun a thumbs up.

“How do I look bal?”

Off looked at him amazed, not to mention Gun's make up that made him looks so gorgeous and stunning tonight. He again smiles and giggles.

“You look amazing bal, as always” Off wink causing Gun to blush and lean over his shoulder to hide his face.

“Ayaw na, I’m shy na” Gun made himself even more adorable when, Off first time to saw Gun to be so baby in front of him.

Gun shook it Off as fast as he could, Off again is just looking at him while smiling. He then extended his Arms to give his present for his bal.

“For you” he handed the red roses to Gun and Gun on the other hand gladly accepted it.

“Thank you bal, for the flowers”

Its Off turn to tease his bal “okay, malakas ka sakin e”

Gun just mocked his face and notice Arm’s make disgusted face and again burst him into laughter… while holding his flower Singto and Siah came across.

Siah was the first one to spoke “You must be the annoying” Siah cuts himself “I mean the annoying from Gun’s contact list” he cleared himself “I am Jossiah, you can call me Siah. If you remember I was the one who called you that night” Off remembers and extended his Arms for a handshake.

“It was nice to meet you, I am Off Mariano” they both shook their hands, but easily interrupted by Gun’s mom.

“Mga anak, akyat na daw kayo sabi ni dada mo dumating na daw si kuya Lee niyo”

That moment its Gun’s turn to be nervous for Off… Siah and Singto bid a goodbye and they are the first one to make their way up.

Gun looked at Off and “Don’t be nervous bal ha?” Off smiles and held his hand.

“I’m good na, I’m calmed” he assures, at siyempre si Arm… “Hi calm I’m Arm umakyat na tayo” the nuisance.

Gun smiles and lead the way, while holding his flowers, behind him is the Mariano sibs. Who’s carefully following him. Few minutes of walk they reached a two-door room that labeled as a _conference room_. Off and Arm tilted their head in confusion. Gun on the other hand noticed it and smiles. “Yes, it is a conference room but, it can be a dining area for a huge number of visitors don’t worry you two, sa loob may another set of catering for dinner mamaya” he explains

Arm taps his brother and teases him “Bakit feeling ko final defense mo na, ang huling pag lilitis ba ito”

Off faked a laughter and quickly turn into serious face.

“Ready na kayo? Open ko na pinto ah” Gun opens the door and…. When they entered the conference hall, gusto nalang mag pakain ni Off sa granite floor nila Gun para at least sa magandang himlayan siya nakalibing. Bumulaga sakaniya ang men of all elegance and intellect at dahil don napaisip siya sa sinabi ni Arm kanina na…mukha nga na final defense na niya kumbaga sa conviction its his final hearing. There are seven men who’s seating on a rolling chair while they are crossing their Arms.

Gun immediately runs to them and called out by their name.

“Kuya mean! Hi Plan” Gun’s first destination. he did a beso-beso from the first couple

“Kuya Zee! Hi Kuya saint” he also did a numerous beso for his fave couple next,

“KUYA NICKYY” Gun hugged him and Nicky gladly hugged him back pointing at Off and teasing Gun numerously.

“Kuya Perth!!” his second to the last destination, Perth just hummed in response and hugged him back. “my pasalubong ha” Gun says, and Perth just smiles and nods “All for bunso”

For his last destination, its “Hi my favorite Kuya Lee” Gun greeted and hug him very tight, this Kuya Lee was about to speak when this other kuya whines.

“Favourite ka jan”

“Weh, ako kaya favorite mo”

Lee just shrugged it Off and kisses Gun’s cheek. “Paupuin mo na mga bisita mo, lumabas lang si Dada mo to talk to your mom” Gun smiles and nods.

Off after seeing how Gun’s older cousins take care of his bal made him realized how precious Gun and Singto to their family, from how they protected them as a younger cousin and from how they still continued it up to now that they are already grown up. He also finally understands why their family is so damn precious. And at that moment he also knew to himself that there’s no need to fear, this family just wants a genuineness for their younger members. Yes, they are this huge rich family but they know how to be responsible with everyone, they are so down to earth and never belittle someone’s life. Off realizations put him into a little bit embarrassment.

“Please have a seat, hindi kayo mag re-report jan” Lee invites and smiles to our Mariano sibs, “You two can seat beside me hindi naman ako nangangain” Off smiles and sits beside Lee, Arm just followed him and bows.

Gun on the other hand is shocked, this isn’t what he is expecting to happen, but he isn’t complaining instead he sat beside of his Kuya Nicky, so he can see face to face his bal. both smiles to each other and giggles.

Nicky as a mapang asar na kuya teases them both. “Our baby is having a boyfriend but not his kuya?” he looked up to Off and Gun and then slowly turning his gaze to Perth who’s casually looking and waiting for his gag. As he finally saw it Perth just playfully kicked Nicky’s rolling chair causing a laughter from all of them.

Mean stood himself as a fire extinguisher immediately change the topic before it gets into something off limit. “Ssh...shh anyways let’s just wait for Tito Jorje Kuya Nicky puro biro”

Nicky just mocked his face and again turn his gaze to Off and Arm to enlighten their mood. Off and Arm on the other hand both smiles and bows.

Minutes of waiting and the door labeled as a director’s room opens and shows up the middle age man who’s wearing a full set of black themed brio/ni suit. Wearing his eyeglass and fixing his tie, as he walks along the empty seat and stand still. Causing all of his cousins and their boyfriends to stood up from their chairs and so Off and Arm.

_“Yan ba yung dada ni Gun, grabe hindi sila marunong tumanda ah” Arm’s thought_

_“Ito na, relax Off relax. Inhale exhale” Off meditates himself at least for his mind._

Gun on the other hand rushed to his dada and wrapped his Arms around his dada’s neck while his dada lean over to Gun can reach his cheek for a peck. After that scene, Mr. Atthaphan again fixes his suite and stand still.

“Good afternoon gents, you may now take your seat” he orders and in just one blink all of them are now seated except for Gun who chooses to cling with his dada and sits beside him. His dada noticed it and smirks.

“someone is clinging, don’t worry makakauwi pa naman yung **_suitor_** mo” his dada jokes and looked at **_the suitor_** who is now in deep red.

“Titoda akala ko naman papahirapan natin ‘tong suitor” Nicky as himself jokes.

Mr. Atthaphan just laugh and smirks “mamaya na, kain muna tayo” he assures to Nicky causing a small laughter from all of them. The older raise his hands symbolizing to enter the food and again in just one snap the food is prepared and now ready to serve.

The catering team manage to give them the food nicely, after giving their plates and food. Their dad spoke and says “Go Gun. Lead the prayer” that shocked Arm, of course it’s his first time and this is far from what they expected. In respect he just bowed his head as Gun starts and ends the prayer.

Hindi na bago kay Off ang ganitong scenario Gun always doing this when they are on date. Kung hindi full meal prayer, he’ll just simply do a sign of the cross.

After prayer they already munch their food. Off really wanted to enjoy his food but things come after things really makes him nervous dahil fail talaga ang self-meditation niya kanina, though Gun’s dada made a joke to enlighten the mood that doesn’t stop his kaba. Imagine having a dinner with GUN’S dada, it’s just so happened he’s too lucky today dahil hindi niya ito katapat. Silence after it’s broken because Siah and Singto opens the door while laughing and giggling with each other.

Their dada was the one who noticed it and raises his eyebrows. Nicky again as himself pulled it “oh, kayo din?” _kayo rin, ipapakilala rin si Siah._ Singto’s face went ops and rolled his eyes, Siah don’t mind it and wrapped his Arms around Singto’s shoulder.

“Why not, diba titoda?” he confidently says and raises his eyebrows.”

“Kapag ikaw, dinner nalang sa labas ng bahay namin” their dada teases and of course a laughter from cousins.

“’Wag ka ngang agaw atensyon” Singto pulled himself and went straight to his dada, took a peck in his cheek.

“Anyway, ano palang course mo suitor?” mean asked, Off first gulped his potato mashed na kakasubo niya lang. he’s now feeling the energy of Mr. Atthaphan na nakatingin sakaniya ngayon.

“I am Off Mariano po, I am currently taking up BSCE, civil Engineering po”

Mean nods, Mr. Atthaphan on the other hand raises his eyebrows and turns his gaze to his house. “Talaga? what do you think about my house?” he asked.

“I am actually amazed po, when I entered. The first things comes up to my mind is the structure and the color contrast” he explains, earning a nod from Mr. Atthaphan.

“Actually, yung katabi mo ang Engineer ng bahay na ito” Mr. Atthaphan pointed to kuya Lee and Lee just smiles at him and raises his fork just like a salute from their co-soldier.

“Thanks, I am engr. Lee Atthaphan at your service” he bows and so Off.

“And this is way too impossible kung hindi dahil sa international Architect ko, that right beside Nicky that’s my Architect” Off turn his gaze to a serious person right Infront of him and bows.

“Archt. Perth Atthaphan, Looking forward to work up with you in future Mr. Mariano” he also bows and continue to eat his food.

“And anyways, what do you prefer pala na house style?” pahabol na tanong ni Perth.

“For my own po sana I’d like to have a log house, pero in future Victorian house will do”

“British style” Off nods and smiles, “I see, ay alam mo ba titoda’s house sa LA is Victorian” Off in amusement looked at Mr. Atthaphan in shocked. Mr. Atthaphan on the other hand just smiles. “At siya rin gumawa non, ang Engineer ko naman ay itong si _Saint_ , Lee is busy kasi going to his international seminars”

“Hi, I am Engr. Saint Gonzaga, Zee’s fiancé” saint introduces himself in a not-so-awkward way. “ay ikaw pala Zee? kalian ulit ang board mo?” Mr. Atthaphan intrigued.

_Zee’s first trial of board exam is unfortunate, he failed it but luckily saint is with him to cope up._

Nilunok muna ni zee ang kinakain niya bago mag salita “It is doing good naman titoda, im currently reviewing for this coming board” he explains “Also, saint is also helping me” they both smiled to each other and continue to eat.

The Architect and Engineer topic fades as Mr. Atthaphan introduces his favorite pamangkin _mean and Nicky to Off and Arm._

“This one who’s sitting right next to me, this is Mean Atthaphan he is my brother’s only child m]Mean please introduce yourself’ Mr. Atthaphan says while Mean takes over it.

“I am Mean Atthaphan, I am a _five star_ hotel CEO, and I am with my Architect fiancé, he is Plan Lee he is also the Architect of my hotel with a little help of Perth and with Engr. Lee ” He introduces himself and his fiancé “You can check out our hotel soon, madami rin kasing Engineering student na nag pu-punta don to check out the structural designs”

_grabe walang palpak sa pamilya nila, well sa pamilya din naman namin_ Arm’s thought.

“kung iniisip niyong walang palpak samin, meron ayang last na mag papakilala” Singto teases and had a guts to throw a pun. Causing a laughter from the room…

_The room earlier that filled with nervousness of Off fades, as he already felt the enlightenment of the mood, he already thinks he can already talk to them in a comfortable way._

“I am, Nicky Atthaphan, Gun’s buddy. I may look like a joke to you guys but I am also a entrepreneur as Mean, I own a Italian liquor store here in PH “ he explains and smiles.

Now its time to meet Arm. “Who’s with you pala hijo?”

“Ah, my brother po. “he says and tap Arm’s hand and whispers “Ipakilala mo na sarili mo” 

Arm lift his head and waves his hand; he bows and smiles. “I am, Arm Mariano po. I am his older brother. I am also a CEO of my own clothing brand I am also NYC based as yours po and I’m here in Philippines for a two month vacation” after Arm introduces himself he immediately took a sit at siniko si Off. “bigay mo na iyang regalo mo” Off nods and gathered his courage to stand up. Gun’s cousin on the other hand is currently looking at Off who’s standing while holding a champagne. “para sainyo po “he says and extended his Arms to give his present.

Mr. Atthaphan gladly accepted it, as he nods and smiles. “Thank you for the gift, hijo”

After their introduction dinner, nag si-uwian na ang mga ibang visitors. Aunties and uncles at mga giant little cousin nila Gun na naimbitahan at kaylangan umuwi dahil they are from a far. Ang mga bigating cousin naman ay nag stay for overnight at ngayon ay nasa likod bahay para sa inuman including Gun’s mama to assist them what they need.

Off and Arm of course stayed, dahil no matter what happened Off needs to talk to Mr. Atthaphan and Mr. Atthaphan needs to interview his baby’s suitor.

Mr. Atthaphan is currently seating beside Nicky and fortunately there’s an empty seat beside him. Intentionally Off sat beside Mr. Atthaphan and Arm in front of them. Mr. Atthaphan noticed it and shift his gaze to Off who’s beside him.

Gun’s mama on the other hand pulled Gun inside their house to distract him, kasi for sure si Gun ang sasagot sa lahat ng itatanong ng dada niya kay Off. Well Mr. Atthaphan is really this protective to his sons, ayaw niyang nakikitang umiiyak mga anak niya dahil lang sa lalaki or lovelife man, but it is inevitable dahil ang mga anak niya is already growing. But one thing he can do to prevent it is to know his son’s suitor or kung sino man ang mapapalapit sa loob ng mga anak niya.

He is not gonna lie when, he knew to himself na masyado niyang bine-baby ang mga anak niya. Singto and Gun is raised being soft by a soft parent. Kaya ang laki nalang ang galit or ang inis nito sa nangyari between Gun and Oab. _Not to mention his love and hate reaction from king and simba._

From where Off and Mr. Atthaphan is seated, they are far from inuman an chaotic noise, both are in the same group, but one thing is for sure they can’t be hear since they are already enjoying the taste of liquor.

Off is nervous _again_ but he must overcome it, he really needs to show his pure intention to Gun’s dada. He also starts being fidgety and continuously biting his lips. Habang Mr. Atthaphan is busy talking something to Nicky, he saw Gun na lumabas at nakatingin sakaniya with worried look, pero he insisted and gave him a warm smile para naman hindi masiyadong mag alala si bal. pero sobrang kabado niya talaga inside, crazy to think na he was the one who insisted the talk but he is the who’s nervous.

“You are courting Gun na pala for two months, bakit ngayon lang kita nakilala”

And there is it.

Off face his palm inside his head, dahil hindi dapat ito makita ni mr.Atthaphan. he again pursed his lips before answering, “I am sorry po…about that Mr. Atthaphan”

Mr. Atthaphan stayed still wearing his cold face.

Oh God.

Mas lalong kinabahan si Off dahil sa akalang everything will undergo smoothly. Ngayon ay hindi niya maalis sa baso ng champagne ang tingin niya.

_Oh god, what to say what to say_.

The scenario became more intense when Mr. Atthaphan looked at him directly.

But he needs to talk and prove his love for Gun. Para sa bayan. Para sa pamilya niya at para sa kabataan na nakikibaka para sa katarungan para sa pilipinas. _At para rin sa mga iskolar ng bayan na ngayon ay lumalaban._

He sat up straight and looked at Mr. Atthaphan confidently. “I know po mali na—”

“Maling manligaw?”

Oh God, feeling tuloy ni Off nasa filipino research faculty siya at kauna-unahang Engineering student na nakikipag balagtasan sa COED na major in filipino.

He again bites his lips.

But then, he was shocked when Mr. Atthaphan burst into laughter na even Gun’s bigatin cousins and kuya simba at Siah na nag lalaro ay napatingin sa reaction ng dada nila.

The older man patted Off’s back. “Biro lang. Tinatakot lang kita ng kaunti. I didn’t look intimidating kasi kanina sa dinner. Si Nicky kasi patawa ng patawa”

Finally, he again saw Mr. Atthaphan smile, parang nabunutan ng tinik sa lalamunan si Off. Natawa nalang din siya dahil IT IS FINALLY over, lahat ng kaba at overthinking niya ay tapos na,

“pero sorry parin po MR. Atthaphan, dahil late niyo na ako nakilala” Off said habang napapakamot sa kaniyang batok.

“No big deal hijo. I like your consistency pumunta ka dito and you agreed meet me while you’re still a suitor and that’s a good point. I wonder how much bravery you have collected just to went here but anyway, please drop the formalities you can call me dada too” sagot naman ni mr. Atthaphan habang tumatawa.

**_A SECOND WIN FOR OFF._ **

****

Hindi maalis ang mga ngiti sa labi ni Off, when right in front of him Gun’s dada told him that he can also call him dada. Gun is just like his dada, soft and well easy to love.

“So far so good, I’ve been hearing a lot good things about you” simula ulit ng nakatatandang lalaki. “I heard things from Siah, Gun’s bestfriend. Also, to my most serious pamangkin Perth and Lee they like you. Si Mean na well reserve also agreed with you. Si Nicky at Zee is also impressed with you.” He trails.

“Kahit nga misis ko, botong-boto sa’yo” the older finished his sentence and extended his Arms for a cheers, Off gladly accepted it and toss their glass.

Off is kilig inside when he heard a lot of good things about him from Gun’s side. Daig niya pa ang nanalo sa lotto sa sobrang tuwa. He is now ready for dada’s bilin for Gun.

“And one thing, I am not ignorant from what happened between your kuya and my son Singto. What happened to them is a fight between passion and being practical. My son just fought for his passion. And I am happy that they outgrew a part. I am happy seeing my son again being complete and being healed. Please regards him my sincere message that I hope to see him happy again soon. What happened to them is a lesson, hindi man sila mag katuluyan ngayon ang mahalaga ay may napakagandang lesson ang istorya nilang dalawa” Mr. Atthaphan blurted out. Off is just there carefully listening.

“But I am not lying when I really saw the good in you.” The older trails.

“Ito lang ang hihilingin ko sayo Off, alagaan at ingatan mo ang anak ko. He is not spoiled, but I raised them believing in their own passion. I believe you won’t do anything about his it.”

Kaya at ‘yun naman talaga ang gagawin ni Off, kasi he doesn’t want anything he’ll regret forever. He wants to keep Gun without taking away from him. He wants to protect Gun whatever it takes. What more makes its soft is the way Gun’s dada said to him. It’s not intimidating but more on pag pa-paalala. Off knew it why.

Off nods and looked at him this time one hundred percent confidently.

“Opo, iingatan at aalagaan ko po si Gun.

**Author's Note:**

> congratulations sa mga naka rating dito sa ibaba. i am advance sorry for all the typos and grammatical errors. but i hope you enjoyed it. ily always! ito lang nakayanan ng powers ko sana ma appreciate niyo again ily!
> 
> pwede niyo po akong awayin sa twitter @gunini_


End file.
